


污水厂脑洞05

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [5]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞05

还是金威廉，金威廉真的可爱。

金威廉直播被封号，骂了一万句mmp。  
然而这是有钱也没法解封的，毕竟在风头上涉嫌直播中出现色情暗示，只能等自然解封。  
金威廉又骂了一万句mmp。  
事情是这样的......  
金威廉，一个游戏玩家，在战队人员调动期间有了两个月的假期，于是决定开直播。他不缺钱，就是想秀一下自己牛批的技术以及让自家战队下赛季有更多可爱的小姐姐挥舞手幅加油打气。  
理所当然要开色相头，不出卖色相，怎么换来小姐姐们的爱呢。  
不过不知道为什么，金威廉后台统计订阅和观看性别比，蓝色那条始终压过粉色那条好多好多。  
金威廉心想：世风日下，人心不古，都是游戏里的男玩家骚话太多，让真正的小姐姐不得不把性别改成男，顺便用起变声器。  
他没想过这个平台是直接根据实名认证的身份证件上的性别计算的。  
金威廉技术确实不错，长得又好看，骚话还多。连输心态崩了的样子都很好看，完全不像其他修仙主播一样。  
而且金威廉是个奶茶瘾患者。  
有人质疑为什么不霍阔落，金威廉说：可乐不能加牛奶啊。  
观众：？？？？？  
金威廉的专用奶茶杯，是一个大号的牛奶盒玻璃杯，用的是大号塑料吸管。  
总是会咬一下，舔舔，伸出舌头。  
是下意识动作。  
威廉小宝贝太可爱啦！主播萌！  
弹幕都这么说。  
刷的很多，所以没人看到有几条直男发言。  
“这样子真的好色情啊主播，你是在卖腐吗，这完全就是口交动作吧。”  
当然，跟平台屏蔽力度大，很快就被和谐了也有关系。  
有时候订阅用户太热情，打赏多，或者有小姐姐可怜巴巴的哀求，金威廉就会推迟下播。本来说好的饭暂时没法吃，先吃点水果填填肚子。  
最方便的当然就是香蕉啦，饱腹感强，单手可以吃，还可以吃一口用皮包起来放在桌子上，继续打游戏，不用担心会弄脏。  
吃的时候，会直接把半根香蕉都吞进嘴巴里，然后咬断，像仓鼠一样，脸颊鼓鼓的嚼。  
“主播好厉♂害！”  
金威廉看着一水儿的哲学符号，哈哈大笑。  
“没有没有，一般厉害，一般厉害。”说着，把剩下的半根都塞进嘴里，赶紧吃完，继续灵性走位。  
被封直播间是那一次。  
金威廉和陈斌住在一起了，后者对于金威廉不训练就没有规律的生活很是不满意。  
太瘦了，一点肉都没有，而且体能不算好。  
之前也是喜欢喝可乐的，所以有点点缺钙。  
金威廉不喜欢吃钙片，觉得那是老年人才吃的东西啦。  
于是陈斌只好按着他每天喝高钙牛奶，milk，敦敦敦！为了让金威廉小朋友认真喝掉，有时候还不得不撸到牛奶杯里，这样金威廉才会眼睛亮晶晶的大口喝。  
这天陈斌有事出去，一宿没回来，第二天下午到家，果然金威廉又在直播。  
陈斌数了数冰箱里的牛奶瓶子，啊，和他想的一样，金威廉昨天没有喝，今天也没有喝。  
陈斌有点生气。  
于是陈斌把两瓶牛奶盖子都打开，走到金威廉身后。  
不知道为什么今天超级难搜到匹配，金威廉干脆取消匹配在那里逛皮肤商城，一边试穿一边和弹幕聊天。金威廉是全收集，现在也只不过是让粉丝看看自己有多壕，等了会儿，队友没有上线，还是匹配不到，金威廉准备打开猫里奥受苦受难。  
陈斌从背后把牛奶瓶子递到他嘴唇边。  
弹幕：？？？？主播室友吗？这个手臂太可以了！  
金威廉想起来自己没喝牛奶，有点怂。  
“哈哈哈哈斌哥你回来啦——”  
试图逃脱的金威廉小猫，失败，被陈斌按在电竞椅上。  
弹幕：哈哈哈哈主播好怂哟，说吧是不是在没直播的时候用这人账号反向上分被抓了哈哈哈哈哈。  
陈斌右手捏着金威廉小小的下巴，让他张开嘴，然后左手毫不留情地拿着牛奶瓶子往他嘴里灌。  
“呜呜——斌哥咳咳咳斌哥不要！”金威廉被呛了一下之后只能大口吞咽牛奶，一些来不及咽下去的顺着嘴角滑落，沿着脖子流到锁骨。  
弹幕还在幸灾乐祸：雅蠛蝶！欧捏该！哈哈哈哈主播这是和他有不共戴天的下分之仇吧！搞不好把人家的宗师下到了青铜哦哈哈哈哈哈。  
第一瓶喝完，还没给金威廉喘息的机会，第二瓶就跟着灌了进去。  
金威廉从陈斌手指的力度就感觉出来，他真的生气了，于是就乖乖的喝牛奶，大口大口的喝，哪怕只是冷牛奶，根本没有喜欢的精液的味道。  
“唔......好多、太多了！不行啦......太满了！喝不下去了——真的喝不下去了！”  
弹幕：？？？？主播？主播？在？控制一下？  
被灌完两瓶牛奶的金威廉眼神涣散，脸颊因为憋气通红，眼泪都憋出来了。  
更不要说嘴角和脖子、锁骨上的牛奶渍。  
“斌哥好过分......”金威廉撒娇一样说。  
陈斌右手的拇指揩着金威廉饱满的下唇，被他用舌头卷进去舔舐。  
“呜......”  
啧啧有声。  
抽出指头的时候，唾液拉成的银丝断在一半，被冷牛奶冻得通红的舌尖半伸出来。  
弹幕：我可以我真的可以，我录屏了。  
“吃饭了吗？”陈斌看着桌子上的三个香蕉，皱眉问。  
金威廉打个寒颤。  
糟了，没有。  
接下来的事情就更糟糕啦——  
陈斌剥开香蕉，塞进金威廉嘴巴里。  
“不乖乖吃饭是吧？”男人淡淡的说。“香蕉上有牙印，你今天晚上也别想吃饭了。”  
可恶。  
金威廉都看到他手里拎着的火锅底料了！是自己最喜欢的牌子！还有饭后的椰子冻！  
于是金威廉用嘴唇包住牙齿，乖巧地吞下整根香蕉。红彤彤的嘴唇。  
弹幕：？？？？歪？这不是游戏直播平台吗？我是不是不小心点错了计时付费频道？而且主播你？一整个香蕉？这不是芭蕉啊？  
大概过了三分钟，陈斌才把去了皮的香蕉从金威廉嘴里拿出来，完全没有牙印。  
“真是个好孩子。”陈斌摸着金威廉长长了一点的头发，柔软，像是猫咪。  
金威廉的舌尖不由自主地追着那根香蕉。  
“还想吃别的。”金威廉说。“要吃别的。”  
陈斌低沉地笑起来。  
弹幕：？？？主播你人呢？我订阅你不是为了看你家装修了解一下？  
下播是因为误拔了插头，因为想到阳台吃火锅，插线板的线不够长，只好多拔几个接过来，拔了电脑电源的。  
等金威廉再上线，就发现自己被封了三个月。  
原因：直播中出现涉嫌色情暗示的镜头。  
金威廉无声呐喊：MMP！MMP！我有苴麻麦皮今天就要讲！


End file.
